Diabolik Lovers Bonus CD
by siennahime-sama
Summary: none


**AYATO**

_No.1 Dear No-breast who bought all the CD_  
What? You bought all of it? Hm? As I've thought, just me alone sucking your blood isn't enough for you. You're really indecent, aren't you? Hehe. Fine then, from now on, I'll suck all the blood in place of others, right? Be prepared for it…

_No.2 You're mine_  
As I've been telling you, you're mine. Don't I always say that? Your blood is mine. So even though you don't like me doing stuff to you, stop resisting so worthlessly. Aren't you a super masochist who loves having pains? So as you wish, I'll make it painful…

_No.3 A Vampire that gets Jealous_  
Tch… Who sucked you to leave that bite mark on your neck? Tch…it irritates me. Don't let others suck your blood without my permission! It's not like I like you or anything, but…your blood is mine. If you don't get it just by me saying this, I'll teach this straight into your body. *sucking sounds*

_No.4 I'll make you feel pain while you have your blood sucked_  
*sucking sounds* Does it hurt? I'm making it hurt. By stabbing my fangs here…deeply. But it feels good, right? *sucking sounds* Or do you want me to bite all over your body so that you can be covered with bite marks? There'll be holes all over your body that I'll easily be able to suck blood from you. Hahaha… *sucking sound*

_No.5 You love me as well, right?_  
As for me, I don't feel anything for you. But you love me, right? If that's so, I just thought that I might as well think the same way about you. Tch…what a bother! I'm saying that I love you as well! Stop joking around, stupid!

**SUBARU**

_No.1 To the woman that bought all the CD_  
What is this? You bought other CDs? You always just have to do things I dislike. Such a nuisance. I'm saying that you shouldn't let others suck blood! Stop joking around! Even if I'm just imagining parts of you that I haven't sucked yet that others have…agh, that irritates me. Smash all the other CDs. Just keep my CD only.

_No.2 You want to be bashed and loved, right?_  
huh? Didn't you wanna be bashed? Hehe, since you kept on tangling into my life, I thought you wanted to be loved with violence. You like painful things, right? Even if you deny the fact, I can't think of any other things. Well, I won't bash you. But…I might make you feel pain when I'm sucking your blood

_No.3 a closed up vampire_  
Don't open my coffin…and don't come into my coffin! I don't wanna see anyone. Such a nuisance! Go away! Tch…why are you staying there? You wanna be bashed up!? Stop mucking around, I wanna be by myself! Tch, such a nuisance… Why do you always have to bother me? Those types of people are always the ones who back away from me afterwards! What the hell!

_No.4 I'll suck your blood and make sure you think about no one except for me_  
*sucking sounds* does it hurt? Hehe, I'm making you feel pain. *sucking sounds* As I've thought, your legs are awesome. When I suck blood from here, I feel how as well. You look pleasurable too. It's fine. You don't need to think about anything. You just need to keep thinking about me. Well, I'll suck your blood so much that that's the only thing you can do. *sucking sounds*

_No.5 Why I'm particular to you…_  
What I was particular about you was your blood. It is now as well! Shit… It's not, anymore. I…it's not just about your blood now…your body…and your heart… I just began to think that I want everything of yours! Argh, this kinda feeling is a bother! I don't get it myself…but… You'll accept my feelings that I want you as a whole…right?

**KANATO**

_No.1 To the pests who bought the CDs_  
I see, you bought all of our CDs… Hehe, you must be a really greedy person. That kind of person reminds me of pests. They hold desire for something, yet, they don't give anything out themselves. Ah, but you do have something, which a pest like you can satisfy me with…the brilliant blood…right? I'll let you go for now since you have that, I guess…

_No.2 a sweet line that you don't hear often_  
Yet again, there are bite marks I didn't leave on you… What do you think you are? You let other men suck your blood… Are you trying to make me jealous? You're such a cruel person… Really… But…the reason why I rage like this and become upset is because I have a special feeling for you…right?

_No.3 a hungry vampire_  
Quickly. Let me suck your blood. I'm hungry. Hurry…just hurry up and listen to what I say! Why…why do you do this? I'm saying that I'm hungry! So you should immediately give your body to me and beg 'please suck my blood'! Ah…this is irritating me… Yes…you should've just given your body to me. I'll take the meal. *sucking sounds* So delicious…please give me more…

_No.4 sucking blood, and then hurting you_  
*sucking sounds* Hehe, does it hurt? Well, I'm making it hurt. Let me suck more of your fingers. *sucking sounds* Hey…can I eat this finger up after I've sucked all the blood out of it? Hehe…

_No.5 falling in love, and then confessing_  
It seems that I like…you. I don't know this kind of feeling. I've never experienced before. But…ah…this is enough, isn't it? I love you! In other words, I'm telling you to stay by my side forever!

**RAITO**

_No.1 Dear Bitch-chan who bought the CDs_  
Heh~? You bought all of our CDs? Haha, so amazing! I see, I see! Bitch chan is wishing that she can be loved by us more and more, and get her blood sucked! Right? Hmm…but then, why would you resist? Bitch-chan isn't honest, is she? Haha, I guess I can't help it…I'll love you as you please

_No.2 do you want me to love you more stickily?_  
Even if you say that I'm annoying, I'm not gonna stop you know. Because I can't get satisfied no matter how much I lick Bitch-chan's body, or bite it… Can you just be obedient while I suck your blood? It should feel nice. Afterall… Bitch-chan's face looks all melted away… But…I might get excited if you resist or argue against me. On top of that, I want you to beg to me. As I've thought, you're not ready for anything, are you? Be prepared, bitch-chan

_No.3 a vampire that got excited_  
What should I do Bitch-chan? I can't stop myself now…! *sucking sounds* Bitch-chan's blood made me like this. It's Bitch-chan fault, isn't it? Isn't it? Ahahahaha, I can't help no more. Bitch-chan's lips look delicious too, so I'll suck from there for you. *kissing* Next is your neck, and then I'll go more below that, and then I'll suck your whole body, okay? Ahahahahahaha…

_No.4 I'll suck your blood and hurt you_  
*sucking sounds* Nmm… So tasty! Hey, this part of your shoulder has so much bite marks of mine! It's because I sucked too much, right? Ahaha, I'm the only one who can damage your skin and suck blood from it, right? Because there were other's bite mark before here…I erased them away with my bite marks. You're happy, aren't you? But…that's not enough, is it? I'll put more, and more on you. *sucking sound*

_No.5 I accidentally fell in love_  
I like you Bitch-chan. Because you have tasty blood stored in you! But recently, it's abit different. I just feel different to other days for some reason. Blood isn't enough. I…love you. Not only your blood, but you as a whole. This kind of feeling is the first time, but you're definitely gonna accept it, right? Ahaha

**REIJI**

_No.1 to the ladies who bought the CD_  
It seems like you've bought all of our CDs. Thank you. How was it? Yes, I know already that mine is the best, so I'm asking you how disgusting and inappropriate others were. I feel sorry for you. You only wanted me to love you, correct? Ahaha, not to worry. I'll love you to the depth of your bones.

_No.2 a vampire that's being patient_  
You really can't help yourself, can you? Trying to ask me so much things like you are now. It's an unpleasant hobby, I must say. Do you honestly think that there are men who can refrain themselves from sucking your blood? But…I am a gentleman. I've always been holding onto myself. It's up to a level which I want you to thank me. Although I'm actually raced to the desires of sucking all your blood out…

_No.3 I shall teach you how to prepare tea_  
The teas you serve taste horrible. To be a perfect lady, you must be able to pour a very good cup of tea. You must satisfy the man's mouth. Oh, but in other means, you already do. Haha…with a drink so called 'blood'

_No.4 I shall suck your blood_  
Tonight is a fullmoon. I'm reaching my limit of patience…so may I have some of your blood? Ah, since I haven't sucked your blood till now, please obey me, with no complaints. Yes…straighten your back, and stand up. And then present me your neck. *sucking sound* It's delicious. Please give me more…till I become satisfied…! *sucking sound*

_No.5 I've fallen in love_  
Even though you're not a perfect lady…you have the bet blood of all. You were that kind of existence… But inside me, by the time I've noticed, you've become an important existence. I like you. For the fact that I'm a vampire, I can't live without blood. And…I only want to suck your blood only from now. Under those conditions, it means that I only need you to live. Let's live together…just me and you

**SHUU**

_No.1 To an idiot that bought the CDs_  
What? You bought all the CDs? You're so stupid. I mean, you wanted to have your blood sucked that much? You're a greedy pervert, aren't you? Well, it's nothing got to do with me. 'Cause I don't really want to suck from you, and I suck your blood only 'cause you want me to.

_No.2 an unenergetic vampire_  
Such a bother, I don't feel like doing anything, so sleepy. It's even tiring to talk as well, so can I go to sleep? Huh, why do you have a lonely expression? Can you stop doing those kinda stuff? It's a nuisance. Ha…if you want me, how about you say that directly to me? Try and seduce me. Well, what I'll do from that point is completely up to my feelings at that time.

_No.3 don't come close to me, 'cause I'm sleepy_  
*sleeping sounds* what is it? Don't wake me up for nothing, so tiring… Just don't come close to me… Ngh… What a bother. If you don't go away, I'll bite you to death. You want me to bite you to death? Well, as if I'll do that. It's too bothersome.

_No.4 since you can't help it, I'll suck your blood_  
Fine then, I'll suck your blood if that's what you want. Today's special. Come on, come closer to me and present me your body. That's it…that's right… *sucking sounds* Sucking from the neck is the easiest, and great. Your hair's smell is fairly fragrant too. *sucking sounds* Come on, come closer to me.

_No.5 I don't mind accepting you_  
I'm not so sleepy at the moment. Well, if I'm with you, then recently, I can keep myself awake. I wonder why… But it's bothersome to think about reasons, so I won't do that. 'Cause…the fact that you liked me was something I knew a while ago…so it's a story of me accepting that feeling. You're the first one that got me this far.


End file.
